wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Jewel Hunt
Opening Time: All day on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Level Requirements: None Jewel Hunt is a mini-game type event released after 2.1 part 2 patch. As of the current patch, Jewel Hunt is accessed by speaking to Lycus in Cloud City and entering the Game Box. Mechanics In Jewel Hunt, there is a 9x5 table, where the 25 squares are filled with five kinds of jewels: blue, red, green, yellow, and purple. Players get 20 free moves daily, and additional moves can be bought (150 (un)bound Balens for 10 attempts, for a maximum of 50 purchases per day.). Note that valid moves include switching two gems that don't create matches. Unlike similar games, the move isn't undone, and the player loses a move. Players will have to match at least 3 jewels, horizontally or vertically, of the same color (and shape). The more gems matched, the better the rewards. After a successful match, the matching jewels will disappear, and the player earns points and receives some rewards in the temporary bag. The gems above those that disappeared drop down, and a random selection of new jewels will drop from the top to fill the empty spaces. Players can seek an online friend's help by inviting them via Lucky Star. If the invited friend spins a slot machine, the resulting number will be the number of gems randomly removed from the board. These gems will disappear, leaving some points. In addition, both the seeker and helper earn rewards according to the slot machine value (shown below). If the invited friend fails to spin the slot machine within 10 seconds of the invite, the seeker must find another friend to help. Each character is allowed to help up to 5 different friends a day and can only seek help once a day. Extra rewards can be obtained when a player exceeds a certain point threshold. These can be redeemed by clicking the chest on the left side of the screen. Points and attempts are reset everyday at 03:00 server time. In Patch 2.46 Part II, Jewel Hunt Shards were added as an additional item that comes with Lost Treasure of Antiquity chests. It's possible to get a total of 10 Shards a day by obtaining all 5 chests. Jewel Hunt Shards can be used in blacksmith to synthesize 2 items: *Demonic Civet Card (Costs 70 Jewel Hunt Shards) * Sylph Resource Pack (Costs 10 Jewel Hunt Shards): Gives one of the following rewards: **500,000 gold **20 Sylph Sepulcrum **20 Mahra **20 Sylph EXP Scroll Rewards For each group of jewels matched, there's a possibility of earning eight different rewards: *Soul Crystal *Refinement Lock *Lvl. 1 Gem Pack *Lvl. 2 Gem Pack *Lvl. 3 Gem Pack *Fate Stone *Mount Training Whip *Runestone As the number of matched jewels of a kind in a single move increases, the amount obtained of a single reward is increased too. If e.g. 3 purple jewels give 1 soul crystal, 4 would give 2 soul crystals instead of 1. When several different types of jewels are matched in cascade, higher amounts of different rewards can be obtained. If e.g. 3 purple jewels matched gave 1 Soul Crystal and after these purples disappeared 3 blue jewels matched giving 1 Lvl 1 Gem Pack, the final reward would be 1 Soul Crystal and 1 Lvl 1 Gem Pack. When 6 or 7 gems of a kind are matched during a gem fall, there's a chance to obtain 1 of 4 rare chests, containing a high amount of a certain reward. Category:Mini-Game